A typical light fixture has a power supply located within the same housing as the light fixture's optics. However, with newer light fixture technologies, the light source may have a longer life span than the power supply. The power supply may need to be replaced several times over the course of the light fixture's life span.
The maintenance required for the light fixture becomes a problem when they are located in hazardous environments or in hard to reach locations such as, for example, towers or high poles. Each time a light fixture must be replaced requires the cost of multiple people and equipment, such as a service lift. In addition, further costs are incurred if production must be halted near the area where the power supply in the light fixture is being replaced.